The present invention relates to a sports and recreational equipment, and more particularly to a sports rod equipped with sound reproducing means.
The sports rod of the present invention is used mainly in sports and recreational activities, in which the act of cheering is intensively involved. The conventional sports rod of the prior art is mainly composed of a rod-shaped body with a number of colored ribbons attached thereto at one end thereof and is intended for use in sports events, dancing, cheering, etc. However, it is a rather monotonous sports and recreational equipment that often fails to help draw the attention of the participants.